


The Spider Family Reunion

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A couple of OCs just because, Gen, Madame Web is only mentioned, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Tony Stark, Spider Slayers are good guys, Spider Verse is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Tony goes to meet Peter’s expand family when the spider is invited to a reunion.





	The Spider Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So before we begin I like to point out that I don't know what I was doing with this just know that I wanted to do something with the other spiders and this thing came to be.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

Peter swear school couldn’t ended fast enough. When he got the news about everyone coming to town and wanting to meet up, of course Peter not going to turn that down.

He wave good bye to Ned as separated, normally Peter and Ned walk home together but he kinda forgot about the fact that Tony wanted him at the tower to work on his web shooters. He wonders if there’s a way out of it this time.

“See ya and good luck with Tony, Peter!” Ned wave back excitedly before heading in the direction of his house.

“See you tomorrow, and thanks!” Peter shakes his head, count on Ned to be supportive no matter what.

Peter tilts his head back and forth in thought. “Quick patrol or head straight there?” He lifts his watch up, flipping it from nap mode to awake, making sure that it’s Karen’s not Sunday’s. “What you think, Kar?”

“My program says to head straight there,” Peter can hear the smirk, “but I’m saying, go for it!”

Peter laughs lightly before heading down an alleyway to change into his suit, hopefully Tony doesn’t mind.

**…**

“Where is that kid?” mumbles Tony as he put his feet back down on the floor from their place on his desk. “FRIDAY? Where’s my kid?”

The AI didn’t answer right away, probably checking the whereabouts of the Spiderling. “It appears that Young Boss is coming up the elevator right now, I suggest asking about his science fair coming up and not why he’s late.”

Tony sighs, knowing that FIRDAY is right about that. “Fine…and what science fair?”

However the AI stayed quiet, or left to deal with something else in the tower, just as Peter step through the sliding doors.

“Hey Mr. Stark is it alright if we skip working on my web shooters since I have this thing I have to get to and I’m running a little behind with that…” Peter looks up from his phone.

Tony spins his chair around. “Oh, Mr. Parker lovely that you can grace us with your presence.”

“Does that mean I can’t skip this?” Peter set his bag down next to the door like he normally does during a school day.

“Depends on what’s so importation that you have to skip working on something that could save your life if needs be.” Tony cross his arms, rising an eyebrow.

Peter mimics Tony, holding the stance for a good minute, before sighing. “I have a reunion to get to, a family reunion.”

“Will why didn’t you say so, family importation after all.” Tony got up, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “Come on, I’ll drive ya.”

Peter shake his head, making a grab for Tony’s arm to stop him. “Nonono, I can take myself there.” He pulls on the inventor’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. “My family isn’t people you want to meet, Mr. Stark.”

“It can’t be that bad…” Peter sighs and let the inventor go.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.” With that the two left the lab.

**…**

The car pulls to a stop outside one of Tony’s empty units, a large piece of harbor that he owned back during his weapon selling days. He wonders why they’re here.

“I suggest sticking close since they don’t like many people.” Peter place a hand on the door handle while quietly asking Tony to just go along. “Especially strangers.”

“Don’t worry I’ll behave.”

Peter shakes his head as he opens the door and got out. Tony follows after, fixing his sunglass as he got out.

The area is quiet with a hint of quiet laughter once in a while. Tony remembers when this place was busy with people moving boxes and other things around on the times when he visits, which were rare.

He perks up, the sound of something heavy walking across metal. Tony looks up just as something flash by. He grabs Peter, pulling him close to him, as his pocket version of his suit glove form around his hand. It powered up, a growl sounding like an animal getting ready to fight.

“Wait!” Peter push out his arms and stand between the two. The wolf, from what Tony can tell, and the man stood their ground, ready to fight if needs be. “Mr. Stark please don’t shoot.”

Tony looks from the wolf to Peter before lowering his weapon just as the beast went back relaxing, still ready to fight just as he is.

“Mr. Stark this is Wolf Spider.” He place a hand on top of Wolf. “Wolf, this is Tony Stark, he’s on our side.”

Wolf steps forward, walking around the man, before deeming him not a threat. The beast deiced to leave, not giving them a glance back.

“Don’t worry about him, he’s more use to Hacker and their lone wolf ways.”

Tony was about to ask what the teen means by that but the spider is already walking away. Tony quickly follows after the teen so not to lose him.

**…**

A small building made out of the left over containers tucked away in the very back, looking out to the ocean. There seems to be fairy lights hanging up around, giving the place a homey feel to it. Sound of laughter can be heard inside.

Peter push a makeshift door with his shoulder and let Tony follow him through. The inside is nice to say the least. People are litter through out what has to be a makeshift living room, some are sitting on the couch while others are standing or for one to be sitting on an arms chair.

One of them notice the two standing there. “Hey Punk, glad you can make it.” The guy looks slightly like Peter expect for the buzz cut and the scar on his face. “We thought you weren’t coming.”

"Well, you guess wrong.” Peter walked over and gave the gut a half hug which he at first didn’t return but sighs and ended up doing so.

“Dude! This is so cool,” A Afro-Latino teenager happily went over to Peter. “I know some of the other spiders but I didn’t know there are more of us!”

“Of course there’s more of us, plus there are many more out there that I haven’t even met yet–”

Tony stood by the door, watching the group talk about random things that had happened since the last time they had seen one another.

Finally Tony had to interject. “So who is everyone?”

Peter jump slightly, turning to Tony. “Oh right, where to start.”

As he said each name he points to the person. “That’s Miles Morales from another universe,” the Afro-Latino teenager happily waves from his place sitting on the counter.

“Ben Reilly or Scarlet Spider, he’s from here.” The man gives Tony a nod. “Plus his siblings – Goliath, Bone, and Ghost.” Each of them are sitting semi-close to one another. Goliath is large – in muscle mass – is taking up most of the couch by sitting in the middle. Bone is sitting on the left side, his hair all sticking up in every which way. And Ghost is sitting on the right, hiding his eyes from everyone behind large sun-glass which doesn’t suit him.

Peter moves from them to the wolf that’s curl around the arm chair, “you already know Wolf Spider but you don’t know Hacker.” A teen sitting in the chair looks up and gives a small wave before going back to his tablet. “He doesn’t talk much.”

“I can tell” Tony said.

“And that’s the family, I suggest not angering them since most of them do tend to get…violent sometimes.” Peter happily went over to where Miles is sitting and sat next to him, motion for Tony to hang out with the others.

**…**

The night drags on as the spider family hangs out with one another. Laughter and talking is the most common thing going around.

Tony decided to take a step outside, even he gets overwhelmed sometimes. The night air is nice as he stood outside, listening to everything.

The feeling of electricity appearing in the air came and go quickly just as Ghost appears in front of Tony. Tony took a step back so to give the spider more room.

“Can I help you?” the inventor ask. The spider just looks Tony over instead of answer, almost like he’s studying Tony.

“You don’t make sense, Stark.” Ghost tilts his head. “One moment a business man only caring about weapons to seel but in the next a caring father to a person that’s not even your child, what’s your game?”

Tony surprised. He heard this question from people close to him but not a stranger before, specially not a person Peter view as family but not be even related to him.

“To be honest, I don’t have one.” Ghost seems to not care for answer since he just disappears, probably got everything he needed from just staring at Tony.

He shakes his head however he didn’t have a moment to himself before the door opens and out walks Hacker and Wolf.

The teen stops before Tony, a feeling as if this isn’t the first time that they met washed over him.

“Don’t worry about Ghost, he just wants to protect his makeshift family” Hacker said “He doesn’t want to lose anyone else, not like last time…”

“Last time?” Tony ask. The night air doesn’t feel so calming now.

“Yep, we last the connection to many spiders’ worlds, we don’t know how to open the gateway to them.” Hacker lower his head, even lower than he had before. “Not even Madame Web nor Doctor Strange could reopen them.”

Tony nods his head slowly. He understand the feeling of losing people, especially people who he views as family.

Hacker pulls something out of his pocket and held it out to Tony. It’s a hologram card with weird wording on the front, something not earthly. “I know you just met us but if care about Peter so if you need anything just come visit in my universe and I’ll help you the best as I could.”

Tony took the card, looking it over. “Like a thera–” However the kid and the wolf had already slip back into the building. Tony pocket the card and decided to head back into the party so none of the other party-goers have to leave.

**…**

“So…?” Peter shut the door of the car just as Tony got in.

“So what?” Tony put the key into the car and turns it on before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“Do you like them?” Peter is fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater as he waits for the answer.

“They are…something.”

“Yeah, they are something.” Peter looks out the window. Spotting Ghost teleporting, the other gives Peter a wave before teleporting away.

He’ll never get use to his strange family.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a few things in here I wasn't sure about like the spider slayers, hopefully they turn out alright, and Hacker. Now Hacker isn't something in the marvel universe just something I wanted to try writing but I'm wondering if I should expand more on Hacker and Wolf Spider, again I don't know.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
